On The Sky Conversations and Direction Trouble
by KnivesDrawnPistolsBlazing
Summary: Leo had just took Calypso out of her island. Turns out, Leo has no idea where they are going and Calypso is not surprised.
1. Ch1: Leo Has No Sense Of Directions

I do not own HOO or PJO

:::

Calypso enjoyed being on Festus with Leo. For the first time, she felt... free. All that time, she spent on that island, she was lonely. Heroes come and go, but Leo was no hero. He was, Leo.

Now, just her and him. On an adventure of their lifetime. Leo keeps his promises, that's what Calypso figured out. Amazing, Calypso looked ahead, keeping her arms securely around Leo. Then it struck her.

"Hey, Leo?"

"'Sup?"

"Where are we going?"

"..."

"You have no idea."

Leo protested, "I said, on the island - " Calypso interrupted. "I don't care what you said on the island! Where are we going?!" The builder tried again, "Where ever the - uh - wind leads us!"

A snort. "That's so lame."

"Shaddup."

Calypso was now serious. "Really, where _are_ we going?" Leo answered, "Really, I have no idea. Festus, where are we going?" The mechanical dragon shrugged in response - making Leo jump a bit.

The rescued girl sighed. "I get rescued and my savior has no idea where the heck we are." Leo said impressed, "I'm a savior, now?" Calypso fidgeted with a metal piece from Festus. "Sure, whatever you think."

"Well, I think that I'm good looking, awesome, heroic - "

" - ly lame." Calypso finished.

Festus flamed up, causing Calypso to yelp. Leo leaned in to Festus asking, "What's wrong, buddy?" A puff of smoke came out of Festus nostrils. "Mm-hm. Uh-huh. Oh. Yeah, yeah!" Leo nodded and shook his head whenever Festus said something.

Calypso was just looking at him weirdly. _Is it just me, or is Leo talking to a mechanical dragon?_ That thought as disrupted when Leo said, "We are closing into the god, Boreas! Maybe he can give us directions."

The auburn haired girl looked at Leo weirdly, "But isn't he, like, your enemy?" Leo shook his head. "He helped us in the war, but he and I aren't on the best terms..."

:::

"Hey, buddy!" Leo waved to Boreas, who was flying right next to Festus. Boreas was angry. Like, if-you-move-closer-I-will-kill-you angry. "What are you doing here, Valdez?" Leo waved his hands in the air. "Yo, my peep, my homie, my dude, my bro, my buddy, my fellow member, my neighbor - " Boreas stormed. "WOULD YA JUST SHUT UP?"

Leo grinned. "No." Calypso face-palmed. This was never going to work. The wing god sighed. "I'm not in the mood for a fight. What are you going here?" Leo started, "Well, me and my girl - " "Not your girl." Calypso said. " - kind of got lost. Couldja help a friend out?" He ended.

Boreas raised an eyebrow. "I am not your friend. But if you turn a left and keep going for fifteen miles then turn right, you should reach Camp Half-Blood." Calypso nearly fell off Festus. Even though they were 'rivals' they still help each other out?

The fire mechanic smiled. "Thanks, bruh!" Boreas shook his head. "I'll never do that again. I only did it for the pretty lady." Leo hugged Calypso's waist. "Oy! Mine. Back off." The wind god raised his hands. "Geez."

As they started flying again, Boreas yelled out, "Enjoy your ride on Fetus!" Leo yelled back, "IT'S FESTUS! GET IT RIGHT, YOU OAF!"

:::


	2. Ch2: Calypso and Leo, hanging with Gods

I do not own Pjo or Hoo (That looks weird. Hoo. Hoo.)

:::

"So..." Leo fumbled, while Calypso screeched. "HOW DID WE GET HERE?!" The mechanic shrugged in response. "How should I know? We took a 360, then went 90 left, after that 55 degrees south, then - "

Calypso yelled, "THOSE WEREN'T IN THE DIRECTIONS!" Seriously, due to the fire-boy's denseness and obliviousness, Leo was practically what about most people would call, "stupid".

Leo pondered. "Really? All he said to me was, 'You are amazingly awesome, Leo. I will serve you in any way, shape or form.'" The auburn-haired girl sighed. "I think that was your self-involvement problem."

Oh, and right now, The "couple" was on Festus, in the middle of the throne room of Olympus. Pretty fancy.

Zeus was not amused at the spectacle in the middle of the throne room. "Mortals - "

Eager to annoy his brother, Poseidon butted in, "They're demigods."

" - What are you doing? You should be bowing at our awesomeness!" Zeus continued, oblivious to Poseidon's correction to fix his little mistake. See? A perfect example of stupidness.

Leo pouted and turned to Festus and Calypso. "Why don't you guys bow before _my_ awesomeness?"

Calypso just blurted out the plain truth and answered, "'Cause you're stupid."

Leo pouted even more, and turned to Zeus. "Erm. Who are you, again?" Nearly all the gods/goddesses fell out of their seats. What kind of "demigod" would not know who the gods are? Though Hephaestus snickered. Somebody had to teach Zeus a lesson.

The rescued girl gaped. "Oh, humble Zeus - " The thunder god interrupted. "Hey! You're that girl I sent to an island - that you're not supposed to escaped - for doing nothing at all!"

Calypso wrinkled her nose. "That's me!" Deciding either to be flattered or insulted, Calypso just decided to be neutral. His humbleness said his sentence way too fast.

There was a bunch of gasps. "How did you escape?" Athena mused. Looking strangely at the girl. Calypso jabbed her thumb at Leo and looked shamed. "Him." Oh yeah. Calypso was now definitely insulted.

The gods nodded their heads. Hera quickly nodded her head, eager to just leave the throne room. "Okay! Why don't we send the little children - "

"Oi! We ain't so little!" Leo protested.

" - on their way home and let's have a picnic!"

Aphrodite, who was - surprisingly - thinking, suddenly snapped her fingers. She had all the male attention garnered. Except for Leo, who was feeding Festus a bolt.

"That's exactly what I needed for my new romance novel! A trapped girl and an outcast for a boy!" The beauty-guru of Olympus gushed. All the males nodded. There were: "Oh, I like that idea." and "Wonderful! You should start right away." Let me take you to your room!" also many more.

Athena whispered to Artemis, "I didn't know she could read!"

Artemis shrugged. "I don't care."

Hera popped into the whisper conversation. "I didn't know she could even write!"

And so, Leo and Calypso snuck out of there, with Festus in tow.

:::

"Hey, Reyna!" Leo and Calypso landed with Festus on Camp Jupiter soil. The romans gathered at the golden dragon.

Reyna faltered. "L-Leo? I thought you died - !" As she kept rambling on, Leo glanced at Calypso. "She doesn't usually act like this. I swear."

The auburn-haired girl just nodded. "Okay." She seriously lost in the real world.

Leo yawned. "Well, I'm gonna ditch. This place is boring without my buddies!"

:::

Calypso - being puzzled - asked Leo, "Those were your friends, right? Why did you leave them?"

The mechanic turned back - but struggled to, due to the wind. Because they were in the air, flying on Festus. "One, I have no Jason to tease, Two, I belong to Camp Half-Blood, Three, Romans are boring!"

The Auburn-haired girl shrugged. "You do you. You do you."

The fire-boy looked at Calypso. "How did you learn that?"

"Erm. It's a thing that's going on, in the real world apparently."

"Oh! Congrats. You're blending in!"

"Is that a compliment?"

"Erm..."

"Is it?"

"..."

"LEO!"


	3. Ch3: Chillin' in Hawaii

I do not own HOO

:::

They at Hawaii, on a beach.

Well, as Calypso could say it, Hawaii was fantastic. Except for the fact that she and Leo's destination were - uh - across the country.

"Enjoying Hawaii, sweetheart?" Leo said in a weird tone - in Calypso's opinion.

"Shut it, Repair-boy."

"Oi!" Leo protested. Calypso, was very snappy today.

The auburn-haired girl sighed, "We-" She made a motion that indicates Leo and herself. "-are supposed to be on the other side of the country of America." Leo should know this stuff, right?

The fire-boy stroked his imaginary beard. "Oh. Never thought of that." Leo picked up a coconut with a straw in it. "But I'm enjoying it here." And the boy relaxed on the recliner, which suddenly tried to fold - with Leo in it. "Ow! Ouch! Ugh! What's with this recliner!"

Calypso relaxed onto her recliner with no malfunctions. "Comfy, Leo?" She asked this with a smirk.

Leo - who was twisted inside the recliner - nodded. "Ow - very comfortable."

A couple of girls who were walking on the edge of the beach, glanced at Leo and Calypso, muttering, "Cute couple." Leo grinned, as Calypso turned a tomato red.

The mechanic craned his head to Calypso - struggling though, due to his current incident with the awry recliner. "You a bit sunburned? I have this sunscreen-"

Calypso interrupted. "I'll get it." She was glad to have an excuse for her red face. "By the way, where is Festus?" Leo pointed to the ocean. As Calypso squinted into the kind-of horizon of the beach, she could see an outline of something...oh.

Apparently, metal dragons can swim/bathe in the ocean without getting noticed.

Leo suddenly had a screwdriver in his mouth, attempting to get himself out of the recliner. "Ih card da nist." Calypso looked at him like Leo was crazy. Which, technically speaking, he was.

Once Leo had managed to properly fix his recliner, he repeated what he said before. "It's called the Mist." Calypso nodded.

"Ah, yes. I've heard that term before. To hide what something truly is, with a lie?"

"Not really a lie. Just something mortals can - you know - live off of."

Leo then asked, "If we make quesadillas, can you add extra cheese for me?" Calypso looked at him. Why did she have a crush on him, again?

Calypso then said, "Fine, whatever. Remember to send a scroll to Camp Half-Blood on our whereabouts." Leo grinned. Not a mischievous grin, but a happy grin.

"The fact that you said 'our' gives me hope."

"Whatever."

Calypso brought her pineapple juice to her mouth. "Well?" She snuck a sip. "Where we headed off to next?" Leo shrugged. Of course. He wouldn't know. Leo's the one who got them spinning around the whole world.

"I really don't know!"

"Useless."

"Oi!"


End file.
